DankHouse Liberation Front
DankHouse Liberation Front '''was a federal republic with an estimated population of 38 at its peak, the country was the fourth most populous country in the DDN. DLF comprised of 34 states. Its capital was Little Vulparia until its collapse in 1987. In 1956, Dexter Meritorious Witnick III settled with his family in a desolant area, eventually starting a small community, which Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV was placed in charge of. It was officially declared a country in 1971. The DLF was known for its belligerent behavior and regular disputes being started in the DNTO, including the Unbelievaboat debate of 1971, which led to the passing of the bill allowing Unbelievaboat nations into the DNTO. DLF also played a part in the Korei Civil War in 1976, supplying five troops, including Witnick, into battle and capturing the leader of the rebel group KPR. In March 1987, Little Vulparia was attacked by a group of people infected with the Hagard Virus from Lanodola, in which 79% of the population was massacred. On Mach 4, Witnick announced the collapse of the DLF due to mass infection of the Hagard Virus. Etymology The name “DankHouse” came from the English word “Dank”, used heavily in the meme world, and the English word “house” used for describing a place where someone lives. The name came around when the call for a new name (the old name being DMW’s Funhouse) was made. The name seemed appropriate considering the amount of memery that went on in the original DankHouse. When the country was formed in 1971, the name changed to the DankHouse Liberation Front. The words “Liberation Front” were added on by Witnick because “it sounded cool”. History '''Pre-DankHouse (1940-57) The earliest trace of civilization in that area was in 1940, with a conversation was scrawled onto a rock, and the symbol “sb”, which archaeologists believing it to mean “so bad”. Once Witnick had settled here in 1956, activity started to pick up. Witnick had left B.F.C (Boiled Fried Chicken) due to disputes with the leaders of the tribe and had come to the desolate site in search of a place to call home. The original admin for the DankHouse was LazyMan, who remains one of the current leaders, but is very inactive. Later, more people began to join this small community of memes. Machinery was introduced, with primitive technologies such as a music bot known as “dankus_musicus” being the first of its kind. Unfortunately, the bot failed and was eventually scrapped and replaced with other, more reliable bots such as Mee6 and Fredboat. Originally, the Funhouse did have competition from other tribes and communities such as Memey Meatballs, but most of the tribes consisted of mainly bots and eventually died out. DankHouse (1957-70) After the name change from DMW’s Funhouse to DankHouse, more and more people joined, which increased the need for more channels such as #memes-that-could-be-considered-nsfw and #shitposting. This also increased the need for more roles, such as High Order Peasants and Slightly Better Peasants. For a brief period, sometime in the 1960s, VulgarPotato had joined, but had remained a peasant for his short stay. The bot Unbelievaboat had been introduced to the server in the late 60s, which had increased population growth. Though, with this population growth and the addition of a functioning economy, there was much turmoil in places such as Moneyworld and the casino, with an extremely capitalist system put in place that heavily favored the rich. Vulgar had returned in 1970, informing Witnick of the DNTO, an organization of nations which the DankHouse could be a part of. Witnick contacted Derpy (AKA Mao Zedong) to make arrangements for the DankHouse’s place in the DNTO, but had later found out the DankHouse was not eligible. Early days and Unbelieveaboat Debate (1971) With the DankHouse not being eligible, Witnick created the DankHouse Liberation Front, garnering citizens from the DankHouse. The specifications for qualifying to be a country in the DNTO was that there had to be at least ten citizens, with the DLF quickly reaching that amount. There was then the matter of getting it to pass, despite its use of Unbelievaboat, which had been banned by the DNTO, though the ban had been scrutinized by other countries such as Vulparia. In July 1971, the DLF had been accepted into the DNTO, though it was being forced to give up its use of Unbelievaboat. A dispute broke out between Witnick, Derpy and Flynn, leader of the former nation Margdon, which almost caused the DLF to be removed from the DNTO. Vulgar also argued strongly for Unbelievaboat use, and made many petitions to allow it to be used, which led to petitions concerning Unbelievaboat to be banned outright. After this, Witnick formed a small coalition consisting of DLF, Vulparia, Lanodola and a few others that would leave the DNTO if Unbelievaboat was not brought back. In October, and official meeting between Witnick, Derpy, Flynn and D34DM3M3, a citizen and member of the GODC Party in the DLF, was hosted. Eventually, an agreement was reached that Unbelievaboat was allowed to be used, but would not represent official currency and would be deemed worthless. Despite this agreement, Vulgar still carried out the exiting of the DNTO by Vulparia, forming the DDN (Discord Democratic Nations), which the DLF joined while maintaining its place in the DNTO. Movement to the international stage (1972-1979) DLF had been admitted into both the DNTO and DDN, despite Witnick making heavily controversial statements and political actions which had stirred anger in the DNTO. Elections began, with the first being in December 1973, with a DankHouse Liberation Front Liberation Front (DLFLF) victory, after the DLFLF had merged with the DankHouse Egalitarian Party, which had garnered no votes whatsoever. DLFLF also won the second election in a close vote, and is expected to win the upcoming 1979 election. After the assassination of ObsceneCabbage I and the 1975 Aquinia Bombings in Vulparia, relations between DLF and Vulparia had been strained, given the speedy inauguration of ObsceneCabbage II and the manhunt for the terrorists responsible which had stretched all the way to the DLF border. More and more DLF radical activity had been reported, as well as pro-PACC (Parties Against Corruption Coalition) radicalism, which had put people such as Huri Churi, the then mayor of Aquinia and chairman of the Liberal Party and Witnick in the spotlight. In May 1975, Witnick and D34DM3M3, in cooperation with Minister Brown, the minister of Entertainment in Vulparia, had staged a terrorist attack on a bank, hiring actors to play civilians and terrorists. Witnick had justified it saying that "it was a necessary wake-up call for a nation under threat". Minister Brown was arrested, causing a stir in the DLF, and after a heated debate, war was declared. The war only lasted a few days and didn't consist of any actual fighting, when a peace treaty was made by D34DM3M3 and signed by Witnick and Obscene. DLF's involvement in the Korei Civil War in 1976 was a turning point in the country's military. In late October 1976, the heaviest fighting of the war took place in the capital city of Korei, in which the KPR had stormed the border of Korei and had conducted air raids across the city, with DLF soldiers intervening along with a coaltion of Wanglandian and Vulparian soldiers. Many of the Korei soldiers were too far away to deal with the crisis. During the storming of the last KPR controlled compound, the leader, Thinkery, had been captured by DLF Leader Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV and was forced to give up the rebellion. He agreed, and the war officially ended on November 14. On June 18, 1977, Thinkery was executed in Bort Plaza, San Franshitsco. In February 1978, amid protests following an allegedly rigged owner election in the DNTO, DLF, Lanodola and Vulparia were banned from the DNTO, sparking anger worldwide and the boycott of the DNTO altogether. Concurrent with this was the creation of the Grand Coalition (GC), an alliance of six nations, the three banned from the DNTO included, as well as Korei, Zarkoth and Rhimes. The GC declared war on Athium, the nation owned by Derpy. The war was postponed until 1980. Rapid expansion and scientific advancement (1979-1985) The DankHouse Space Exploration opened in 1979, which was seen as a gateway to scientific advancement among other countries such as Lanodola and Korei. The main reason for its opening is to tr and beat Lanodola in the "space race" to get the first man on the Moon. Fall of the DLF (1985-1987) In June 1985, Bortland, a DLF vassal, was hit with a widespread infection of the Hagard Virus, a virus that generally killed within two to three weeks. DLF grounded all flights in and out of Bortland, though that didn't stop a worldwide infection. With rising tensions between Limberwisk and the rest of the world, war was imminent. On December 25, 1985, San Franshitsco, along with many other major cities worldwide, were nuked in the largest scale warfare in history. The capital of DLF was moved to Los Assholes, a city that had been under construction since the early 1980s and was due for completion in January 1990. With the influx of San Franshitsco refugees, the Hagard Virus also made its way into Los Assholes, becoming more widespread and infecting hundreds. For the most part, the infection hadn't affected normal life that much until June 27, 1986, when a riot in the town hall led to extreme violence. Witnick and a few of his security detail were left stranded in the city for over a month until eventually escaping in August. I'LL ADD MORE TO THIS WHEN I GODDAMN FEEL LIKE IT Science and technology DSEA (DankHouse Space Exploration Association) is DLF's space program led by Hotspot, originally built during the Lanodolan-DLF space race in the late 1970s. The DSEA has made rapid advancements in research fields, with low orbit missions yielding positive results. The first ship, DSEA-EMD 1, an unmanned research craft, launched on April 23, 1979, successfully taking off and returning one month later. After many successful missions, DSEA launched their first man onto the Moon, WillyWangFlaps on August 13, 1980. Unfortunately, the ship's landing piece was damaged by an asteroid, causing it to crash in the Shackleton Crater on the Moon, where WangFlaps was stranded for almost 90 days before being rescued by a Lanodola supply rocket that was heading to Earth. It was this coupled with the failed rescue mission in February 1981 that resulted in the death of the Minister of Law, that caused the DSEA to be put on hold for a year, the Vice President announcing that until March 1982, the DSEA would shut down, though it re-opened in January 1982, with the launch of the DSEA-DB4 on a scouting mission. Government and politics Government The DankHouse Liberation Front is a federation whose government is representative, democratic and republican, with Prime Minister elections roughly every three years. There are currently three branches of government: the executive branch, led by the Prime Minister and President, the judicial branch, which is led by the Minister of Law, which is currently NotMyIRLName, and the defense branch, which is led by the Minister of Defense, or, in the absence of a Minister of Defense, led by the General, which is currently D34DM3M3. Most votes are passed through the public, with two month voting periods on new laws, but, in the case of important laws or tiebraking laws, the vote is taken to the Council, which currently consists of five people. Ministers are not elected, unless a citizen challenges the current minister of any branch for their seat, in which a two month election will take place, with the winner taking the seat. This system is very similar to the Vulparian minister system. Politics There are three parties in the DLF. The Grand Old DankHouse Coalition (GODC), led by D34DM3M3 is the oldest party, despite never winning an election. The DankHouse Liberation Front Liberation Front, led by VulgarPotato, is the most successful party, winning three elections in a row, and currently has the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Finally, there's the Nipple Dipper Party, a party established by Wanglandian ruler WillyWangFlaps, which had proven to be some competition to the DLFLF in the 1979 election. Parties that have dissolved include the DankHouse Egalitarian Party, a party led by Hotspot which had merged with the DLFLF midway through the first election in December 1973, and two parties led by NotMyIRLName, The MAN Clam Party, which had failed in the early 1970s, as well as the H12YO Party, which dissolved due to a lack of interest. Category:Country Category:Former Country Category:DankHouse Liberation Front